User talk:Raziel Reaper
Welcome Hi, welcome to L.A. Noire Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:The Tom page. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on our forums or on the associated with each article, or post a message on another member's talk page! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The L.A. Noire Wiki Administration Looks good :) though I think there is already a Agent Wiki, I was requested to help it out back in February, anyway I'm sure yours is better, that one is probably abandoned. Tom Talk 18:39, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I've deleted the email, I'll try and find a link but I'm a little busy and I can't seem to find one, by the way I like the sound of your Rockstar Games Wiki, will it be like a combination of all the Wiki's about games developed and published by Rockstar with pretty much every page from all the Wiki's or will there just be a page for each game and maybe the protagonist? Tom Talk 15:57, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I may be able to help out soon but not right now. I think rather than creating a combination of all the Wiki's you should just have a page on each game, with a link to the Wiki which you will have presumably taken it from, and maybe pages on other Rockstar stuff, I think if you do a Wiki which is a combination of all the already established Wiki's it will, as well as been a lot of work, create competition and you'd have to re-write every article as you can't just copy them, its against Wikia rules and they're pretty strict about it. Also links to the official Wiki sites of each game might be a good idea, you can create links to the pages like this Cole Phelps, that would help you keep on the right side of the Bureaucrats and Admins of the other Wiki's :). Tom Talk 16:09, September 8, 2011 (UTC) You don't have to remove it yet, just ask the Bureaucrats of the Wiki's you've copied info off for there permission, I'm fine if you copy the L.A. Noire page as long as there is a link to the source, I think the other B'crats will feel the same. Tom Talk 16:23, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Its a great game :) just don't expect a GTA clone. Tom Talk 16:11, September 9, 2011 (UTC) You can find a complete list of characters here. Tom Talk 17:06, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Great, I hope to see you editing here soon then :). Tom Talk 15:35, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Greetings From Leafsfanatic I saw that you got L.A. Noire. I hope to see you editing here soon! Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 04:45, September 17, 2011 (UTC) P.S. When messaging me, you can call me Ray. :) So, the (killed) you put next to Garret Mason is good. We wanted to do that but no one got around to it yet. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 14:32, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Category Were trying to have a minimal number of categories on this wiki, try not to create too many :). Tom Talk 15:29, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I have no problem with that, I just don't want you to get carried away :) Tom Talk 15:42, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I think you'll like Vice :) what did you think of Traffic and Homicide? Tom Talk 13:18, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I can't stand fanon, its just some users making up stories about a game, fan fiction is not something I believe deserevs a wiki and fanon wiki's are usually awful, I'd never create or participate in fanon, I have nothing against those who do though :). Tom Talk 16:54, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :). Tom Talk 17:37, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'd rather not talk about him though. Tom Talk 15:32, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Nice man! Thank you very much for the congrats. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 18:28, September 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you that I'm here. :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 17:59, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I finished L.A. Noire. Hate the ending. However, it is one of the best games I have ever played. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 18:01, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah :) it looks great, I'll be getting it. Tom Talk 18:35, September 30, 2011 (UTC) No. Tom Talk 19:43, September 30, 2011 (UTC)